


Bucket List

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, keith has two (2) hands, no love triangles only threesomes, shiro has a very good time, shiro sandwich with half galra buns, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: From the prompt: When I was told I was going on a blind date, I never thought it’d be you.Hunk sets Keith up on a blind date with his hot coworker, but Keith doesn't end up finding the right guy at first. It works out in the best way possible.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> "a short drabble" he says, 5k of smut later....

Keith POV

 

Keith wasn’t generally the nervous type. He also wasn’t generally the dating type either, but when Hunk had practically begged him to go on a blind date with someone he knew from work, Keith had been powerless to resist the giant brown puppy eyes his best friend had practically assaulted him with. So he found himself walking into the cozy little bar with his heart hammering and his palms sweating. It didn’t help that Hunk hadn’t even told him his date’s name, all he’d said was “He’ll be wearing a black shirt, and you’ll know him when you see him. Toooootal babe.” He scanned the room for a man matching that description and felt his blood run cold as he saw a familiar silhouette at one of the stools. 

 

Had Hunk really…? He approached the bar and sat down next to him. “Hey, Shiro. Small world, huh?” He didn't want to assume, he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment if he was wrong, but why else would Hunk have been so coy about his date’s name?

 

Shiro looked away from the wall of TVs playing various sporting events and smiled a blinding smile in Keith's direction. “Hey man, good to see you!” He clapped a familiar hand on Keith's shoulder and gestured to the barkeep for another round. He already knew Keith's drink order. “How's the shop?” He asked nonchalantly as they drank. 

 

“Pretty good. We got a classic in at 4:30 and I can't wait to get my hands on her.” Keith answered, sipping at his beer. They'd done this countless times before: watching the game, having a beer, bullshitting about work. But it felt so different now. Keith was dying to ask if Hunk had told him to come here tonight so he knew for sure. 

 

Shiro nodded. “Sometimes I think Hunk wishes he would have quit the design game and gone in with you. Can't say I blame him.” They smiled at each other fondly. Shiro and Hunk were big time engineers at their firm, designing the latest and greatest in the automotive industry, but Keith was more the getting your hands dirty type. The other two men were frequently playfully jealous. 

 

Mentioning Hunk fueled Keith's suspicions even further. He scanned the bar again and didn't see anyone else he'd consider  _ a total babe _ . Hunk must have meant Shiro. He was sure. He took another sip of his drink and steeled himself to make things clear. “Speaking of Hunk.” Keith said resolutely, garnering Shiro's attention back from the game. “When he told me he wanted to set me up with someone, I never thought it would be you. I'm definitely not disappointed, though.” His soft smile faded almost instantly at Shiro's wide eyes. 

 

“Keith, I…” Shiro swallowed hard before continuing. “You, you wanted to go out with me?” He asked after a pause that felt like centuries. Their hands were almost touching on the bar top. 

 

Keith's face flushed as he realized Hunk must not have set them up after all. At least this was minor proof that there was a just and merciful god, if Shiro's disbelieving but also very interested face was anything to go on. He didn’t take the chance to say  _ only for the last 2 years or so _ . 

 

“Excuse me, are you Keith?” A velvety smooth voice from behind him called. Keith immediately rescinded his assertion that any deity that may be in existence could be described as loving or merciful as he turned around to see the tall, dark, and handsome stranger smiling at him uncomfortably. At least Hunk very clearly knew he had a type. All Keith could bring himself to do was smile back and nod. 

 

Shiro POV

 

Another long week of work behind him, Shiro set off for his favorite little bar across town. He wouldn’t call it a dive bar, it was clean and cozy and well-kept, but it was always quiet, and never crowded. It was a rare find, though he had no idea how they stayed in business. He’d had a hell of a week and just wanted to quietly drink and catch a hockey game or two by himself. 

 

His evening had been going exactly according to plan, his normal stool open and the channel switched to the Leafs as soon as he sat down (the bartender knew him well and how well he tipped). His beer was cold and the bar was warm and he could feel the stress of the week already melting away as his boys scored an early goal against the Bruins in the first period.

 

He’d turned his phone off, not just on silent, at exactly 5pm and hightailed it straight to Sal’s to catch the game. He couldn’t handle going to his spacious, empty apartment, even if he already had the NHL network and a case of fancy imported beer. They were the only things waiting for him when he did eventually head home. His self-pity-party was interrupted by the only face he wouldn’t have been disappointed to see.  “Hey, Shiro. Small world, huh?” Keith said with a smile as he sat down. 

 

“Hey man, good to see you!” Shiro replied. It genuinely was. He couldn’t resist the urge to put his hand on Keith’s shoulder as he waved to Sal. Their taste in drinks was one of the many things they had in common, something Shiro always appreciated about Keith. Sal was quick with the beer and Shiro was quick with fiver he slid across the bar with a smile. “How’s the shop?” He asked, small talk wasn’t his strong suit, but he always loved the passionate way Keith talked about his cars. 

 

Keith’s eyes lit up as Shiro watched him take another drink from his mug. “Pretty good. We got a classic in at 4:30 and I can't wait to get my hands on her.” Shiro smiled at his reply and nodded in understanding. His hands weren’t as adept at Keith’s when it came to making machines sing, Hunk was the one with the gift for that. It didn’t stop either of them from working their cushy 9-to-5’s with ridiculous office politics and spending long weekends in the garage lamenting the warring desires for stability and good 401(k) options with the love of their shared hobby 

 

Keith understood that fundamentally, which was nice. He’d been brave enough to make the jump and Shiro was always impressed with him. “Sometimes I think Hunk wishes he would have quit the design game and gone in with you. Can't say I blame him.” Keith’s only answer was a smile and Shiro didn’t know what else to say. He turned back to the game as he thought. For some reason, looking at Keith always seemed to addle his higher processing skills.

 

“Speaking of Hunk.” Keith’s voice had him turning his head again. “When he told me he wanted to set me up with someone, I never thought it would be you. I'm definitely not disappointed, though.” Shiro’s head reeled. Hunk had set him up with someone? And Keith thought it was him? But he’d agreed… so that meant?

 

“Keith, I…” Shiro swallowed hard before continuing. “You, you wanted to go out with me?” He moved his hand ever so slightly on the bar top, not quite brave enough to take Keith’s hand. He’d felt an instant connection with Keith the day they met and even 2 years later, hadn’t figured out a way to articulate his feelings. 

 

He almost didn’t see the man walking up behind Keith before he spoke, but he was hard to miss. Lotor. The very program manager inadvertently making Shiro’s life hell for both personal and professional reasons. He was extremely demanding in design reviews and progress reports and absolutely deadly in his expensive three piece suits he wore to work every day. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t completely fair in his assessments, he just knew how to push people to their limits. It didn’t help that he was distractingly gorgeous. 

 

“Excuse me, are you Keith?” Lotor’s silky voice flowed out, dashing all of Shiro’s hopes immediately. If Hunk had set Keith up with Lotor, there’s no way he stood a chance in hell of competing against that. He honestly wasn’t sure who he’d be competing against or for. It was going to be a long night. 

 

Lotor POV

 

Lotor had been skeptical Thursday evening when his favorite engineer had pulled him aside and asked if he had a minute for a non-work related favor. Hunk was always reliable for his high quality designs, never afraid to call the rest of his team out when their work wasn’t up to par, and just generally a joy to have in the office. When he’d shown Lotor the photo of his friend who he’d claimed would be perfect for him, he was even moreso. Still, there was something captivating about the not-quite-smile, the deep blue eyes that belied an intensity Lotor found instantly fascinating, and the general bad boy aura the man had going on. He’d agreed to the date far too quickly for his own liking. 

 

Work had been a distinct challenge that week. It was to be expected, they had just launched several new programs and everyone was feeling the time crunch that came with a pile of new specifications being dumped in their laps. A date would be a good distraction, especially with his unfortunate new feelings for the dazzling lead engineer on a program he’d just taken over. They’d been butting heads over requirements for most of the week and it was exhausting to resist the urge to throw the man over the nearest desk and have his way with him. 

 

In truth, Lotor knew he should lighten up. Shiro’s designs were more than adequate, but every model he rejected resulted in another office visit and intense discussion that never failed to light a fire Lotor just couldn’t seem to quench. He’d end up having to transfer departments as soon as his biggest projects were completed, the sparks that flew between them were untenable in a professional environment. 

 

Walking into the bar just a few minutes after he was supposed to meet Keith, Lotor spotted him in the corner, already talking to just the man Lotor’s thoughts had been stuck on. Perhaps the evening was going to be even more cathartic that he’d originally anticipated. He smoothed down his lapels and strode up to the pair, coming up behind Keith with his best attempt at a disarming smile. “Excuse me, are you Keith?” Keith’s answering awe-struck gape and nod had him holding back a smirk. 

 

“Lotor.” He extended a hand that Keith shook on autopilot. He felt Shiro’s eyes burrowing into the side of his face. “And Shiro, what a pleasant surprise.” The emphasis on the word pleasant had Shiro’s cheeks darkening. It would be an interesting evening, indeed. 

 

Keith looked between them once as Lotor ordered a drink. “Wait you two know each other?” He asked, Lotor puzzled over the faint hint of exasperation in his voice. 

 

He took a sip of his scotch and grinned. “Yes, Shiro’s a friend from work. He’s one of the best engineers I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with.” His intense eye contact with Shiro didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. 

 

Shiro coughed a little into his beer. “Thank you.” He said from behind his napkin, wiping the foam from his face. “Uh, Lotor’s pretty great, Keith. I’ll just,” He motioned to the other side of the bar with his head and picked up his beer. “You guys are supposed to be on a date.” 

 

Lotor noticed the suddenly conflicted expression Keith wore and spoke up. “No, it’s fine. Stay a while, we can all chat.” He offered with a smile. “I promise, no work talk of any kind.” 

 

Shiro sat back down at once and looked over at Keith. “If that’s ok with you, I don’t want to intrude.” His cheeks were flushed a shade of red Lotor found very becoming. 

 

Keith looked between them again. “Yeah, definitely.” 

 

Keith POV

 

The small voice in the back of Keith’s brain was screaming  _ what are you doing????? _ at full volume as he told Shiro to stay for his date. He’d already admitted he thought it was supposed to be with Shiro, but the looks the other two men were exchanging had his head reeling. Clearly there was something going on between them, but Shiro had also seemed so interested and hopeful at his confession earlier. Keith was glad Lotor had taken charge of the conversation as his mind worked in overdrive trying to figure out how he was going to navigate the situation. 

 

He had to admit, Lotor was an interesting man. He and Shiro were captivated as he told them about himself. Keith found himself prickling with jealousy a little as he snuck a sideways glance in Shiro’s direction, he’d never been able to hold Shiro’s attention in its entirety during a hockey game before and Lotor had it with ease. Maybe he was the one who should leave and let them stoke the flames that seemed to be brewing between them right over his head. 

 

“But that’s quite enough about me, I think. Why don’t you have a turn, Keith?” Keith swallowed the last of his second beer and gestured to Sal for a third. He’d worry about getting a ride home later. 

 

Third drink in hand he took a long sip before answering. “There’s not much to tell. I fix up old cars and drag race in my spare time. I’m not that interesting.” He answered with a surly tone. Maybe he could at least be a good wingman for Shiro even if this was turning out to be a disaster. 

 

Shiro frowned. “That’s not at all true.” He interrupted. “Keith restores classic cars and does collision repair and is incredible at it!” Shiro gesticulated wildly with his beer. Keith smiled a little, he’d forgotten how much of lightweight Shiro was when he got off a cut cycle. “Here let me show you.” He stood up and pulled his phone out, scrolling to an album and holding the phone out between them. 

 

Keith smiled at all of the photos Shiro had taken of his work. He was pretty proud of it. Lotor hummed appreciatively and did seem actually interested and impressed with some of the before and after pictures. Shiro scrolled again to a picture that Keith hadn’t realized he’d taken: Keith sitting on the hood of his red 1963 restored Corvette, eyes closed and smiling up at the sun. They both blushed as Shiro locked the screen and coughed into his hand. “Anyway, Keith isn’t boring.” 

 

Lotor smiled between them and raised an eyebrow. “Yes he seems very… adventurous.” Keith’s blush deepened as Lotor’s eyes bored into his. 

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Keith answered. The voice in the back of his head screamed again and was again ignored. 

 

Shiro looked between them like he might bolt at any moment. Lotor wrapped his long, slender fingers around Shiro’s forearm gently. “I’d appreciate it if what I’m about to suggest could stay out of the office.” Keith had seen Shiro flustered more times than he count, but he couldn’t imagine being on the receiving end of that intense stare and deeply sympathized with the look of panic on his face. He swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

Lotor looked between them again with a glint in his eyes that had Keith’s breath frozen in his chest. “Come home with me.” Keith couldn’t have spoken if there had been a gun to his head. 

 

Luckily, Shiro brought voice to the question burning in the back of his mind. “Both of us?” He squeaked out. 

 

“Yes.” Lotor’s reply came without hesitation.

 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other for a long moment. Keith could read the warring trepidation and deep desire to say yes in his eyes. The little voice in the back of his head had given up on making good suggestions and was strangely quiet. “I’m in.” Keith answered decisively. 

 

It was all the push Shiro needed. “Yeah, ok. Let me just settle my tab.” The tips of his ears had joined his cheeks in their deep red blush. 

 

Lotor pulled several bills from his wallet and left them at the bar. “I think that should cover it. Shall we?” Twin nods from Shiro and Keith had all three of them striding out the door in seconds. 

 

??? POV

 

The drive had been short, but tense. Keith had noticed Lotor very slowly sipping his single drink at the bar and realized he must have been planning to invite both of them back since he saw Shiro sitting with him at the bar. His mouth felt dry. 

 

Shiro had insisted on sitting in the back and Keith kept sneaking glances in the rearview mirror at him, he looked like he might be sick with nerves. Keith knew the feeling well. The radio was off. 

 

Lotor’s house sat in a fairly standard neighborhood, not quite upscale but comfortably upper middle class. The two car garage opened and the deep purple motorcycle sitting in the immaculate space had Keith’s attention off of the anxiety roiling in his gut over the impending threesome he’d walked into without a second thought. “Nice bike.” Keith stated fondly as they all exited the car.

 

“Thank you, maybe you’ll have to take her for a ride later.” Lotor answered as he held the door open, ushering both of them inside. “Would either of you care for a drink?” He asked as he led them to the living room. 

 

They responded in unison. “Please.” Lotor chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Shiro sat down on the couch and stared ahead blankly. “Are we really… gonna do this?” He asked finally as Keith sat down next to him. 

 

Keith took a steadying breath. “Shiro if you don’t want to, there’s no pressure.” Calming Shiro down was helping him placate his own nerves.

 

Shiro nodded. “No, I… I want to.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Keith.

 

Lotor walked back into the living room carrying three glasses. He sat one on a coaster and handed the others to the men on the couch. Shiro drained his in one gulp and coughed as the burn hit the back of his throat. “There’s no need to be nervous.” Lotor said with a smile, taking the empty glass from his hand and setting it on the table with his own full one.

 

Keith sipped slowly, it was good scotch as far as scotch could be good. He prefered lighter liquors, but needed something to do with his hands as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Shiro was staring up at Lotor in awe as those long fingers danced across his cheek and down his jaw. Lotor leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. Keith was taken aback as the reality of the situation sank in. 

 

Shiro groaned in the back of his throat as Lotor straddled his hips on the couch. The noise had static erupting in Keith’s brain. He felt like he was intruding as he watched their lazy makeout session and sipped at his drink, but would rather have been struck down by a lightning bolt than made any attempt to leave. 

 

Lotor pulled his head back with a smile at Shiro’s dazed expression. “There, much better.” He patted Shiro’s cheek gently as he stood. “Why don’t you help Keith while I grab a few things.” Keith drained the rest of his drink and set it on the table as Lotor walked calmly up the stairs.

 

“Keith, I…” He didn’t give Shiro the chance to finish the statement before pressing their mouths together. It was an awkward position, Keith sprawled out halfway over the couch and leaning heavily on Shiro. Shiro’s torso was twisted at an unnatural angle as he let Keith push him down into the cushions. They both tasted like scotch. 

 

Shiro grabbed Keith’s hips and turned them as he brought his own legs up onto the couch so Keith could rest on top of him. Their lips somehow stayed together through the whole maneuver. It was a thousand dreams come true as they moved against each other, Shiro’s hand tangling in his hair and the harsh metal of his prosthetic digging into his hip. He’d imagined it so many times and it was better than anything his brain had concocted on its own. 

 

Lotor’s quiet footfalls on the stairs didn’t disturb either of them from the frantic pace they’d set, 2 years of unresolved sexual tension finally bleeding out in the living room of Shiro’s way too hot coworker. “Now you’re getting into the spirit of things.” His amused voice finally broke them apart, panting. They both blushed at the nondescript dish he’d laid out on the table as he pulled his long hair into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. Shiro pushed lightly at Keith so they could make a spot on the couch for their esteemed host. 

 

He smiled as he sat down and brushed a stray lock of hair from Keith’s face. Keith leaned into the touch with half-lidded eyes. Lotor’s lips were even softer than they looked as they moved against Keith’s and his eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Shiro shifted and wrapped his arms around Lotor’s chest, blindly reaching for buttons as his mouth left a trail of wet kisses down his neck. 

 

Keith started from the bottom as Shiro worked his way from the top and they met in the middle, Lotor’s chest now exposed. He pushed Keith back into the cushions and shrugged off his shirt once Shiro had taken the hint to scoot backwards. “I must say, the two of you make an excellent team.” He murmured appreciatively as he worked the buttons on Keith’s shirt. 

 

Shiro had wasted no time pulling his own off and resuming his position kissing his way down Lotor’s back, hands snaking around to rove across the smooth skin of Lotor’s chest. Keith pulled his shirt off frantically as he watched Lotor’s eyes close at the attention. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the nipple Shiro wasn’t lightly rolling between his fingers. The moan it earned them had Keith’s heart thudding in his chest. 

 

Lotor's hands reached out and made quick work of undoing Keith's pants, even hunched over as he was. He pulled at the fabric on Keith's hips urgently and pressed at his shoulder to free himself from the middle of the couch to give him space. Shiro scooted back again and rapidly flitted his eyes between the two of them as they both quickly shucked their pants. 

 

Keith looked over at him with mussed hair and wild eyes expectantly. It dawned on him a moment later as Lotor turned to him as well that he was the only one still dressed. He rectified the situation with little finesse in his enthusiasm. His cheeks reddened again with blush. “So what are the logistics here?” He asked tentatively. 

 

Lotor smiled, pulled the dish from the table and set it on the floor within easy reach, and pressed his lips to Shiro's in another bruising kiss. “I've been dying to bend you over a desk for weeks.” He said as they broke apart. Keith heard Shiro's sharp intake of breath from the other end of the couch. “Turn around.” Lotor commanded, and Shiro obeyed. 

 

It was a sight that Keith thought would horrify him, seeing Shiro on his knees, chest leaned over the back of a couch for another man; It very much didn't horrify him in practice. He took himself in hand as he watched Lotor spread Shiro open and slide a slick finger inside. He squeezed hard at his base as Shiro moaned while he was stretched. He choked down his own noises at the sight. 

 

Lotor looked over at him and tutted. “Is it your turn next, or would you like to continue taking care of things yourself?” The wry smirk and the way Lotor's eyes roved appreciatively over his body had Keith lunging across the couch for the bottle Lotor had left on the middle cushion. “Good boy.” He purred as Keith poured a generous amount into his hand and began preparing himself. Preparing himself for what, though, he still wasn't sure. 

 

Shiro pulled himself up a bit so he could lean his head on the back of the couch and watch Keith take himself apart. Lotor's fingers worked him open at a pace that had him keening and rocking his hips back and forth, leaking onto the upholstery. “Keith…” he breathed out roughly. “Please tell me you're ready… I can't…” He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Lotor slid out. 

 

“We can get started while he catches up.” Lotor murmured into his ear, nipping at the lobe. Shiro nodded and backed off the couch into Lotor's arms. They kissed sloppily as Keith watched in fascination. He was desperate to join in, but he'd seen his options and knew he needed to be looser for either avenue. Lotor broke their mouths apart and sat down on the couch, ripping open one of the several foil packets from the dish and quickly readying himself. He patted his thighs as he grinned ferally at Shiro. 

 

He tried to straddle Lotor's thighs but was quickly directed to turn around and Keith groaned hard realizing what was about to happen. He wiped his hand on his own discarded pants, eyes locked on Lotor's hips as Shiro lowered himself backwards until they were flush, Lotor's chest to Shiro's back. 

 

Lotor's arms wrapped around Shiro's chest and he pressed soothing kisses to his neck. “That's it. You're doing so well.” His silky voice rumbled into Shiro's shoulder. Keith moved to stand in front of them and capture the moan from Shiro's mouth again as Lotor began shifting his hips. The kiss didn't last long as Shiro turned his face, panting. “Fu… Lotor. God. I… Keith, please.” Shiro gasped as he threw his head back. 

 

Keith made quick work of preparing Shiro as Lotor stilled his movements. He straddled both of them and rested his forehead on the sweat-slicked chest in front of him as Shiro sank into him. The only sound in the quiet house were the harsh breaths all three of them fought hard to control. 

 

Shiro's arms flew out behind him to grab onto the back of the couch as Lotor rocked his hips again. It didn't take Keith long to pick up the rhythm and soon they were moving in tandem, with Shiro babbling incoherently and gasping in turns. Keith leaned over Shiro's shoulder to press another messy kiss to Lotor's mouth as they moved. Keith steadied himself with a hand next to Lotor's head as he ran a blunt nail across Shiro's chest. 

 

Shiro's body quaked with the effort of holding himself together under the dual assault. Lotor let go of one of Shiro's hips so he could wrap his hand around Keith and pump him in time with their rhythm. The harsh slap of skin and grunts of pleasure echoed throughout the house. 

 

It wasn't at all a surprise when Shiro came with a guttural, primal shout. Keith and Lotor didn't let up as they chased their own releases, both crying out a few moments later, only seconds apart. They sat there in a pile for for a time as everyone recovered. Keith was the first to extract himself from Shiro's lap, gingerly sliding backwards and standing on shaking legs. To take a seat next to them. Shiro grunted quietly but otherwise didn't move from where he was sprawled out, head resting on Lotor's shoulder. 

 

Lotor wrapped an arm around Shiro's waist, not at all bothered by the mess Keith left in his wake. His other arm ran the length of Shiro's flank soothingly as he nuzzled into Shiro's cheek, whispering encouragement. “You did so well.” He murmured loudly enough for Keith to hear from where he panted next to them. “Keith, would you please get a glass of water for him?” Lotor whispered as he turned his head in Keith’s direction.

 

Keith nodded and stood again, shivering in the cool air as he made his way to the kitchen. Lotor shifted Shiro off of his lap to sit on the couch properly and cleaned them both up as well as he could. Shiro chuckled as Keith handed him the glass he’d retrieved. “Thanks. I think I almost blacked out for a minute there.” He hummed in contentment as the cool liquid soothed his dry throat. 

 

Two sets of worried eyes watched him drain the glass. “Are you ok?” Keith asked quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder from his new perch on the couch’s arm. 

 

Shiro nodded as he finished the drink and set the empty cup on the table. “Yeah, definitely. That’s uh…” He flushed again as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “Well it’s one thing off my bucket list for sure.” 

 

Lotor laughed as he finished. “Mine as well.” He added with a smile.

 

Keith grinned and shook his head. “Yeah same.” All three of them laughed together. 

 

A triad of exhausted yawns filtered down the couch. Lotor stretched and stood. “You’re welcome to stay, the bed’s a king.” He offered, the hopefulness clearly written across his face. They both murmured their agreement, much to Lotor’s relief, and followed him upstairs. They could take care of the mess in the morning. 


End file.
